


Taken by the Spirit

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Series: Virgin Sacrifice [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Khirsah</p><p>Who knew Christmas could be so fun? Sequal to Much Afraid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken by the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: This is all Silver's fault. All of it. She egged me on. And then Seamus took up residence in my head and declared that he WANTED to meet Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and then, well, it all went downhill from there. Merry Christmas, all! This is what happens when Khirsah gets into the holiday spirit. Be afraid. Be very afraid.
> 
> This is, in effect, chapter one completed. Chapter two is at the Finnigan residence and will be written *after* exams are over! ^_^ And yes, Silver, I will try the bondage thing like you suggested. ::long-suffering sigh:: Demanding whelp. ^_~

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!   
Fa la la la la la la la la   
'Tis the season to be jolly!   
Fa la la la la la la la la   
Don we now our gay apparel..."   
  
  
SEAMUS: Whoa.   
DEAN: What, Seamus?   
SEAMUS: **GAY** Apparel?? You never told me this Santa Claus fella was...   
::THWAP::   
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
Dear Mom--   
  
Hey! I don't have long to write. We're studying for exams now, so there's not much time to do much of anything right now except tear at our hair and scream like mad banshees. Or, rather, we're *trying* to study for exams, but Ron Weasley and Harry Potter keep. Well. They're just being distracting.   
  
I wanted to know if I could spend part of the Christmas holidays with Dean. Plllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee??????? I haven't met his folks yet, and I really, really want to. I'll be real good and I won't bug them or nothing. They're muggles, if you remember, so it'll be kinda like an adventure if I do get to go. Think of all that I'll learn, Mom! Why, I bet it'll even help me in my classes!   
  
love   
  
Seamus   
  
ps-- could you send a batch of those cookies you make??? thanks!!   
  
***   
  
Seamus--   
  
That eager to spend a holiday away from your family, eh? Not that I blame you. I mean, I'm only your mother-- why should *I* care if my only child doesn't want to see me?   
  
You filled with shame and tears yet? Good. You should be.   
  
Have a great time with the Thomas'. BUT, you can only go if you promise to bring Dean *here* on Christmas day. All of your family wants to meet your new boyfriend. And don't worry about Uncle Albrin. If he makes one comment about it, I'll smack him upside the head with a skillet.   
  
love and kisses   
  
Mom   
  
ps-- MORE cookies, you ungrateful harridan? Oh, well. If it'll help you keep up your strength. And I'm *sure* that Harry and Ron are the reason you're getting no work done. Mmmhmm.   
  
***   
  
MOTHER! How many people did you *tell* about me and Dean????!!!???? You weren't supposed to tell *anyone* at all. Not until I could tell them and explain how wonderful and all he was. I bet you botched it, too. (insert long-suffering sigh from a son who has had to put up with much from his insane mother).   
  
And I don't think I like what you're insinuating. Me and Dean distracting each other? Grrr. You have a dirty mind.   
  
But, since I am such a loving and adoring son regardless of how wicked and prurient my mother may be, we'll be there on Christmas day. I'll make sure it's okay with Dean's folks first, of course.   
  
love, Seamus   
  
PS-- thanks for the cookies. Dean and I *definitely* need to keep up our strength (heh heh heh)   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
"Hey, Dean?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Dean!"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"*DEAN*!!!"   
  
"Are you friggin *deaf*, Seamus? I *said* hmm?!"   
  
"Oh. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."   
  
::growl::   
  
"Which you are. So I'd better get on with it, huh? Um..."   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"Yeah, ok, well, Mom said I could come with you this Christmas."   
  
::pause. bright smile:: "That's great, Seamus!"   
  
::fiddle:: "Yeah. Great."   
  
::eyes narrow:: "Seamus?"   
  
::fidgit fidgit:: "Hmm?"   
  
"What aren't you telling me?"   
  
"Um..."   
  
"Oh, dear."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You've got that look."   
  
"What look?"   
  
"That 'you are not going to like this, Dean Thomas' look."   
  
"Oh?" ::pause:: "Um... well, I can go with you..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"And meet your parents..."   
  
"Yes??"   
  
"And stay with you during break..."   
  
"Just spit it *out*, Seamus. I can handle it."   
  
"ifyoucomeandstaywithmeandmyfamilyforthesecondpartofbreak."   
  
::pause::   
  
::pause::   
  
::whisper:: "Oh. God."   
  
"Really, it's not that bad, Dean!"   
  
"Not that *bad*? After all you've told me about them..."   
  
"Really. Er. Okay, they *are* that bad! But, it'll be okay. Mom'll keep them off of us."   
  
::scowl:: "Well, that's a relief."   
  
"Except..."   
  
"Except?"   
  
"Um..."   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"Mom, heh, told them, hehheh, about, er... About us."   
  
::blank stare:: ::shake head:: "Oh. Dear."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well."   
  
"Mmmhmm."   
  
"This. Er. Well, it *will* be an interesting holiday."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
"Maybe we should just run away to Jamaica?"   
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
Dear Mom and Dad:   
  
I wanted to thank you for your last letter. I am watching to make sure that I sleep enough and get enough nutrients. Just... Well, just don't nag on Seamus during the Holiday or anything, okay? I mean, he's not going to be real used to things in the Mu... In the real world. So just. Just expect him to be a little strange acting. Ok? But he really is a wonderful person, and he's my best friend, so...   
  
Mrs. Finnigan asked if we could come stay with her for the second part of break-- she'd be happy to make sure we got to the train in time. Would that be all right with you?   
  
I'd better get back to my studies. I love you.   
  
Dean   
  
***  
  
Dean,   
  
We'll be very nice to young Mr. Finnigan, of course. Sarah is very excited about seeing you-- you're all she talks about. She's been watching out the window lately for an owl calling *her* to Hogwarts, even though she is still too young to even be considered yet.   
  
We'll meet you at the station. And of course you may stay with the Finnigans.   
  
See you soon, love.   
  
Mom and Dad   
  
PS-- Hi DEAN! tHis is Sarah! i cant wait to sea you!!! i love you   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
"So."   
  
"So."   
  
Seamus sighed as he leaned back into the comfortable seat, eyes drifting closed as he pressed his hands to his stomach. He could feel the nervousness rolling around in there, pressing against his heart and wrists as he licked his lips. "We'll be there soon," he said.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You nervous?"   
  
"Not really." Dean shifted, then shrugged, dark hands gripping his knees as he leaned towards his lover. His lashes flickered as he looked towards the window and the swiftly passing countryside. "Um, yeah," he said, sighing.   
  
Seamus nodded. "Well, you know, that's to be expected." He tried to smile, but his lips merely quivered then pulled down into a pinched frown. "Ah, jeez, Dean, what if they hate me?"   
  
"Seamus," Dean protested. He stood, swaying against the motion of the train before settling down beside his lover, arms wrapping around the other boy's broad shoulders. Seamus sighed and let himself be pulled into the tight embrace, face lifting up to tuck trustingly into the soft expanse of Dean's neck. Dean gently stroked back sandy-colored hair with his long fingers. "You don't need to worry about that, Seamus," Dean said soothingly, breath shifting across Seamus' forehead and cheek. "They'll love you. They have to."   
  
"Because *you* love me."   
  
Dean gently tucked longish strands of hair behind the vulnerable curve of Seamus' ear.   
  
"Because *you* *love* me, Dean."   
  
He pressed his cheek against the crown of Seamus' hair, lips pulling into a small smile.   
  
"Because *you* *love* *me*, *Dean*."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
Seamus squirmed out of the encircling arms, hazel-blue eyes squinted in mock anger as he glared up at his tall lover. "AHEM."   
  
"Yes?" Dean blinked innocently.   
  
"You're a right sodding bastard-- you know that?"   
  
Dean smiled and drew him nearer, hands curling around his shoulders to rub down the hard nubs of his spine. Seamus resisted for a moment, face still drawn down into a scowl, but then he let himself be pulled into the warm embrace, one arm snaking around Dean's slender chest as he settled down against his lover again. Dean pressed his face into the warm hair and nuzzled gently with his nose, fingers trailing up and down the other boy's back.   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"Yeah, Seamus?"   
  
"You blowing your nose in my hair?"   
  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah, sure, Seamus-- hope you don't mind."   
  
"Oh, who me? Why I *love* to have snot all in my hair, ya prat."   
  
There was silence for a long moment as Seamus relaxed in the other boy's arms, eyes drifting shut as he murmured appreciatively. Dean was always so warm and so safe-- he couldn't believe that anything could ever hurt him when those soft arms wrapped around him. He sighed and burrowed deeper into the embrace, hands clenching at the soft fabric of Dean's shirt-- he had already removed his robes and packed them away-- as he let himself sink into contentment.   
  
"Love ya, Dean."   
  
"Love you too."   
  
Seamus sighed again and smiled. That was all that really mattered. Well, that and... "We gonna get to have sex this break, or are the walls really thin?"   
  
::THWAP::   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
Seamus grunted as he lifted his trunk onto one of the metal trolleys, nose wrinkling at the hollow thud. ~Hope it doesn't break~ he thought absently as he looked around him. Dean was a bit off to the side, struggling with his own large trunk. The wizard platform was filled with students eager to be home for the holidays, darting about as they called last goodbyes to one another. Owls looped through the air, hooting merrily, and parents stood watching it all, faces set in lines of amusement.   
  
"Have a great break, Seamus!"   
  
Seamus looked up and grinned at Ron, flashing an A-Ok sign. The red-headed boy nodded and pulled Harry after him, heading in a bee-line for his waiting parents. Seamus watched them go, shaking his head ruefully.   
  
"What?"   
  
Seamus didn't bother to turn to look at his lover. "Harry's staying at the Weasley's this holiday."   
  
"And?"   
  
"*And*?" He turned his head and winked saucily. "And I was wondering how they were gonna keep their hands off of one another during their stay." He leaned in, voice dropping to a whisper. "All alone in that room together... sharing a bed..."   
  
Dean smirked. "Much the way *we'll* manage to keep our hands to ourselves, I would imagine." He jabbed Seamus lightly in the stomach with his index finger and rolled his trolley towards the platform exit.   
  
Seamus froze, face twisting into a parody of mock startlement. "You mean you *meant* that whole bit about virtuous hands???" he protested as he jogged to catch up with his lover. "You weren't *teasing*?"   
  
Dean glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and raised a single brow. "Do I ever joke about sex?"   
  
"Um... yeah?"   
  
"Well, then, there's your answer."   
  
"Oh, ok." Seamus watched as Dean rolled through the dividing wall. He waited a moment, lips pressed together. "Wait, that didn't make any sense!" Hands gripping the cool metal handle, he pushed the trolley through the wall, eyes squeezing shut as he passed through the barrier and into the Muggle world.   
  
His body tingled slightly as he moved past the barrier, and his hands clenched tight about the bar as he slowly opened his eyes. Seven years passing through, and the faint magical traces still made him vibrate like a jumping pole! He turned his head to look at Dean, who was busily scanning the crowd of people for his parents.   
  
"They should be here," he muttered. "They're never late for anything..."   
  
"DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Seamus blinked at the sudden blur of color. Dean turned his head towards the noise, lips curving up into a grin before he was bowled over by a laughing, wriggling mass of little sister. She flung her arms around his neck and squealed happily when he lifted her up into his arms, swinging her around and nearly hitting Seamus, who backed away quickly. Gleaming My Little Pony sneakers glittered in the artificial lights of the train station as she kicked her heels happily, corn-cribbed hair bouncing energetically.   
  
"Hey, Sarah!" Dean grinned, leaning down to blow a raspberry on her cocoa skin. "Did you miss me?"   
  
"Did you bring me a present?" She looked up at him with wide, dark eyes.   
  
"Sarah, dear," a melodious voice interjected, "let Dean catch his breath." Heartbeat increasing and hands clutching nervously, Seamus turned to get his first real look at his boyfriend's parents.   
  
Mrs. Thomas was a stunning-looking woman. Her hair was dark and clipped short against her scalp, immaculately styled. She was lighter-skinned than Dean, but she had the same look of reserved interest that he sometimes adopted-- especially when he was teasing his more volatile lover. Her dark suit was proper and conservative, as were her small gold earrings and necklace. Mr. Thomas was tall and broad, his dark, almost black, complexion a startling contrast to his white teeth as he smiled and reached out a huge hand.   
  
"You must be Seamus."   
  
Seamus glanced nervously at Dean, who was assuring Sarah that he had brought her lots and lots of good things, then shoved out his own hand. His pale hand was dwarfed into the huge grip, and he smiled nervously, feeling suddenly *very* out of his league. The Thomas' looked like the kind of people who dined together at the dining room table and made small talk as they drank out of sparkling glasses. They would have a stuffy living room, he assured himself as he shook Mrs. Thomas' hand, startled at how cool it was in his warm, sweaty grip. A living room with uncomfortable couches and coffee table books that weren't really meant to be read, and little china dishes propped up on display, and...   
  
"...about you."   
  
He blinked, mentally backtracking. What had they said to him? "Er, yes?" he tried.   
  
"Well, of course I've told them a lot about you," Dean interjected helpfully, brows raising as he looked at the other boy. He shifted Sarah to his other hip and began pushing the metal trolley towards the exit ramp. "You *are* my best friend."   
  
"Yeah." Seamus smiled, blushing furiously as Mr. Thomas commandeered the trolley. ~Just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm a weakling!~ he groused to himself as he politely answered Mrs. Thomas' questions. ~There are loads of people who are shorter than me. Like. Like... Like Harry Potter!~ He smiled at the elegant woman and frantically fumbled around for any Muggle etiquette that he knew. Maybe he should have paid more attention in his classes...?   
  
Somehow, though, Seamus knew that nothing could have prepared him for this.   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
::weary sigh::   
  
::thunk::   
  
::raised brow:: "Seamus? You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, m'fine. Just don't expect me to revive any time soon."   
  
"You could at least get your dirty sneakers off the bed, you know."   
  
"Oops. Sorry."   
  
::shift::   
  
::settle on bed next to lover::   
  
"So..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Oh, well, just jolly. Except for the fact that your parents scare the hell out of me."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"They're *scary*, Dean. Your father could be Hagrid's long-lost twin..."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Your mother is so formal I feel like I'm at some kind of diplomatic thingy..."   
  
"She's just reserved..."   
  
"And your little sister just educated me on the joys of a huge purple dinosaur."   
  
"... All very natural for a girl her age..."   
  
"All in all, yes, I'm feeling a little out of my element here."   
  
::shifts closer, pulls lover into arms:: "But you like them?"   
  
::lightly kisses neck:: "Yeah, Dean. They're your parents. Of course I like them."   
  
::beam:: "Aw, you sap."   
  
"Heh. I'm just trying to crawl into your Levis. Is it working?"   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
::soft, wet noises::   
  
::sigh::   
  
::kiss::   
  
::lick::   
  
::groan::   
  
::clothing rustling::   
  
"Dean, yes, touch me there..."   
  
"Shhhh. Thin walls, you know..."   
  
::more wet noises, panting sighs::   
  
::KNOCK, KNOCK::   
  
::freeze::   
  
"Dean? Dean, I wanna come in!"   
  
::gasp, pull away:: "One. One moment, Sarah!"   
  
::eyes met lustfully. Low chuckle:: "Now *this* is very familiar territory, Dean. Only *my* family wouldn't have knocked."   
  
"Remind me why we're here?"   
  
"So you can tell your parents that you're sodding in love with a gorgeous example of malehood?"   
  
"And who would that be, I wonder?"   
  
"Wanker."   
  
"Heh."   
  
"DEAN!"   
  
"Coming, Sarah." ::gets off bed, glares at lover:: "No. Comment."   
  
"Who, me?"   
  
"No. Comment." ::goes to door and unlocks it::   
  
::whispers:: "I'd sure *like* to come..."   
  
"SEAMUS!"   
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
"So, Seamus," Marie Thomas smiled as she passed the glass salad bowl to her son. "What do you plan to you when you graduate from Hogwarts?"   
  
~Move in with your son and live off of his income.~ "I haven't really decided that yet. I've been considering the Ministry for a while now. Maybe I'll become an Auror."   
  
"The Ministry?" Two perfect brows raised, then drew together. "Is that like our Ministry?"   
  
~The Muggles have a Ministry??? No way!~ "Um, I dunno..."   
  
"I don't think so, mom," Dean cut in smoothly as he buttered his garlic bread. "The Ministry of Magic is... Well, it's different."   
  
"Is it a good position?" Greg Thomas asked in his deep, booming voice. "Well paying, good benefits?"   
  
~Yeah-- I get to chase around vampires and hope I don't end up as ugly as Moody.~ "Um. Good enough."   
  
"It's well-respected." Dean leaned over and scooped mashed potatoes onto his sister's plate with a large silver spoon. "I've been considering it as well."   
  
"I thought you were going enter medicine?" Mr. Thomas shook his head, then added to Seamus, "Both Marie and I are doctors."   
  
~Yippie.~ "Oh?"   
  
"It's kind of a family profession." He smiled fondly at his daughter, who was smearing mashed potatoes across her blue china plate. "My father was a doctor as well. So... what kind of activities do you like? What are you good at?"   
  
~Sucking off your son, being taken by your son, *taking* your son, being caught in compromising positions with your son as we try to get each other off in public...~ "Um. The usual. Sports."   
  
"What kinds of sports?"   
  
Dean kicked his ankle and gave him a warning look.   
  
~Heh. We both have nasty, nasty little minds!~ "Er. I enjoy Quidditch. I'm on the Quidditch team as a Chaser. I'm not the best there is, but I'm pretty good." He shrugged and shoveled some more peas into his mouth.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
Seamus grinned. "I sure do."   
  
Dean make a strange, strangling noise as he choked on his bread. Mr. Thomas leaned over and hit him hard on the back, causing his son to gasp in a breath and force the food down the right pipe.   
  
"You okay, dear?" Mrs. Thomas asked, face twisted in worry.   
  
"I'm-- I'm fine," Dean gasped, glaring at Seamus.   
  
~Oooh,~ Seamus thought bemusedly, ~Glare of Death(tm)!~ "She's only five, mind," he continued blithely, dimpling. "But I swore that I'd marry her someday."   
  
Seamus could practically feel Dean vibrating in anger next to him. ~Heh. Gotcha.~   
  
"That's very sweet," Mrs. Thomas smiled.   
  
"Yeah." ~Oooh, I think Dean's real pissed now. Maybe he'll spank me?~ "She's really cute-- my favorite third cousin." ~A boy can only hope...~   
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
"*Seamus*."   
  
"Really thin walls, remember?"   
  
"I'm going to *kill* you."   
  
"Well, *that's* something we've never tried before."   
  
"Seamus, I'm serious, what wer... Seamus?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?"   
  
"Um... it looks like you're getting naked."   
  
"Oooh, smart lad."   
  
"Seamus, *why* are you getting naked?"   
  
::lashes flutter:: "Because I can?"   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"Because I feel like a crazed horny weasel?"   
  
"**Seamus!**"   
  
::singsong:: "Thin walls, Dean!"   
  
"I'm gonna... Wait. Wait. This is a ploy to distract me."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"You're trying to distract me so I don't yell at you."   
  
::wink:: "Is it working?"   
  
"Ye-NO! No, it's not."   
  
"It's not? You sure?"   
  
"Very sure."   
  
"Positive?"   
  
"Very positive."   
  
"So if I did... *this*, you'd be fine?"   
  
::light groan::   
  
"Or this?" ::licks neck:: "Or this?" ::rubs up against lover::   
  
"S-Seamus..."   
  
"Mmm. What do you say, Dean?" ::plucks at buttons:: "Want me to distract you?"   
  
"But-- but they're all downstairs..."   
  
::whisper hot against ear:: "So? We'll be so very quiet..."   
  
::frantic kissing::   
  
"DEAN!"   
  
"Shit!" ::pull apart, panting::   
  
"Y-Yes?"   
  
"You said you'd play Barbies with me!!!"   
  
"Coming!"   
  
::growl:: "No, we're *not* coming. And I for one and having a really *big* *problem* with that!"   
  
"Later, Seamus."   
  
"*When*?"   
  
"*Later*."   
  
"And speaking of which, when are you gonna tell your parents?"   
  
::sigh, looks down at feet:: "Soon."   
  
::angry look melts. hands stroke up neck, soft kiss:: "It's ok, love. Lemme get dressed again and we'll go play... Barbies? What's that?"   
  
"Er... you'll see..."   
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
Seamus sulked as he pulled yet another frilly pink dress onto the plastic doll. Sarah was squealing happily as she pranced her dolls around, one half-naked and the other missing its head.   
  
"This is silly," he muttered to Dean, who was carefully putting purple high heels onto the tiny feet of his own doll. "What's the point in playing with these dolls? They don't even move on their own!"   
  
Dean sighed and re-braided the long, black, nylon hair. "Well, they're a girl's favorite toy in the Muggle world, Seamus. And besides..."   
  
"When're we gonna have sex?"   
  
"Seamus!" Dean glanced over at Sarah, but she was gleefully prancing her dolls around one another, making alternating high and deep voices as they 'talked'.   
  
"What? It's a perfectly natural thing for me to ask."   
  
"Not while we're here!"   
  
"But, Dean..."   
  
"Seamus. No. I haven't even... My parents don't even know yet."   
  
Seamus dimpled and shoved a hat down onto Barbie's head. "We could be quiet."   
  
Dean snorted. "You? Quiet?"   
  
"Hey, buddy. If I remember correctly-- and I *never* forget anything where sex is involved-- *you* are the noisy one. Maybe I could just gag you?"   
  
Dean shifted, color flushing his cheeks as he suddenly turned his complete attention to the doll in his lap.   
  
Seamus' eye widened. "Holy shit. That turned you on, didn't it?"   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"It did! It did!" He tossed down the Barbie and grinned manically. "You want me to tie you up and gag you and thrust int--"   
  
"*Seamus*. *Not*. *Now*."   
  
Seamus narrowed his eyes, taking in the increasingly erratic breaths and darting eyes. He picked up a pink plastic brush and pointed it menacingly towards his lover. "Ok. Not now. But I'm onto you, boy. I've got your number."   
  
"Sure, whatever."   
  
Seamus looked over towards where Sarah's corn-cribbed head was bent over her dolls and blinked. "Dean?" he said, voice soft.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Is it just me, or is Sarah making Barbie and Skipper kiss?"   
  
Dean glanced over at his sister, who had the two dolls pressed close, rubbing their faces and breasts together with a content look on her face. "Oh," he shrugged, "it happens."   
  
"It *happens*??!!??"   
  
"Yeah. When there are no Ken dolls, Barbie becomes a boy." He shrugged again and sat his Barbie down into her hot pink convertible. "Completely natural."   
  
"Oh." Seamus shook his head, then grinned, hazel-blue eyes sparking madly. "How sweet. Lesbian love! And at such a young age, too..."   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT THE GROCERY STORE:   
  
  
"Oooh, cool! You mean you're supposed to *eat* these?"   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"I mean, it looks like one of the bludgers in..."   
  
*Seamus*."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're supposed to be blending in, remember?"   
  
"Oh. Yeah. Ok."   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"*What*?? This is me blending in! See? Mr. Blending-in Man!"   
  
::shakes head:: "You're hopeless."   
  
"Yeah. Oooh, look: honey! You know, we could use that tonight. I could pour it all over you and li--"   
  
"*SEAMUS*."   
  
"Or maybe not. Maybe we'll just stick to bondage..."   
  
"......"   
  
"Heh. That's right-- I see you squirming. Oooh, look, ice cream! You know what we could do with *that*!"   
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT CHURCH:   
  
  
~~Up on the rooftop click click click/   
Down through the chimney came good St. Nick~~   
  
"Dean."   
  
~~Ho ho ho, who's gonna go?   
Ho ho ho, who's gonna go?~~   
  
"Dean. psst! Dean!"   
  
"What, Seamus? And keep your voice down-- you're not supposed to talk during church!"   
  
"What's with this St. Nick thing? Is there any particular *reason* a fat white man in red is going around and throwing himself down people's chimneys?"   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"I mean, why can't he use floo powder?"   
  
"Because he's not a wizard..."   
  
"Then why not use the door? And why does he compulsively leave presents for people? What's in it for him?"   
  
"Seamus, it's a Muggle myth that..."   
  
"So, sex tonight?"   
  
"... has been passed down throu-- WHAT?"   
  
"Dean, hush!"   
  
"sorry, mom."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"I really hate you sometimes-- did you know that, Seamus?"   
  
::kissy noises::   
  
~~Hark the herald angels sing/   
Glory to the newborn king~~   
  
"And what's up with virgins having babies, anyways?"   
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
Dean sighed as he leaned back into the soft couch, eyes drifting shut. A week and a half. Somehow, he had put up with Seamus for a week and a half without killing him, without...   
  
~Doing other enjoyable things.~   
  
He squirmed slightly at the thought. It was Christmas Eve-- he really shouldn't be thinking such things anyways, no matter how frustrated he was. But still...   
  
~Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be Christmas day, and then Seamus and I will be heading to *his* family's house for the rest of vacation.~ He let his head thunk back onto the hard couch-back as he groaned. ~I must be insane to find that thought rather comforting.~   
  
The couch cushions shifted as someone sat down next to him, and Dean cracked open one eye to assure himself that it wasn't Seamus. ~Not that I don't think I could say no to Seamus. I mean, I've said no for a week and a bloody half. I can do one. more. night.~ His mother smiled at him, and he smiled back in relief. ~Not Seamus.~   
  
Relief didn't last long, however, especially considering what he had been trying to force himself to do for the entire break. ~Soon it'll be too late-- we leave tomorrow. All you have to do is *tell* them~ he reminded himself. ~They won't hate you for it... Just because. Just because you're gay.~   
  
"... don't you think?"   
  
Dean glanced towards where his mother was nodding and smiled. Sarah was curled up on Seamus' lap, her Rainbow Bright pajamas a bright contrast to his dark shirt and jeans. They held a book before them, heads ducked down together as they read.   
  
"Yeah." There was something so special about Seamus-- something vibrant and alive and open. It was what had attracted him to the Irish boy all those years ago, when they had first met on the Hogwarts Express. A bright, pulsing gold aura seemed to surround the other boy, spilling over into everything that he did. He was just so. So alive.   
  
Dean sighed as he remembered. He hadn't decided to fall for Seamus. In fact, he'd been startled when it did happen. It seemed as if everything had begun so quickly, before he was even remotely comfortable with his own sexuality. The dreams, the deep ache whenever they touched, the fear and awkwardness hugging each of his thoughts and motions as he tried so desperately to become comfortable within his own skin, his own preferences... And then Seamus finding out, and that whole debacle.   
  
~But I got him. Lord, did I ever get him.~ He chuckled, then grew serious. ~And I loved every moment of it. I loved every moment with *him*.~   
  
So what was parental disapproval to *that*?   
  
"Mom," he sighed, turned to face his mother. She was beautiful, as always, in her black conservative dress, diamond studs glinting at her ears. "I have something I need to tell you. I- I don't think you're going to like this, but... I. I'm." ~I can't say it!~ "I. Well, Seamus and I. Are. Er."   
  
"Seeing one another?"   
  
"Uh." He stared at her, unblinking, mouth gaping open.   
  
Smiling, she leaned forwards and touched a perfectly manicured finger to his chin, pushing his mouth closed gently. "Close your mouth, Dean Thomas-- you don't want to catch flies, now do you?"   
  
"But. But." He shook his head, feeling disoriented. He had had a long speech prepared for them, explaining in detail why it was all right, why he and Seamus were perfect for each other, and now he felt as if he were grasping desperately for thought. "How did you know?"   
  
She shrugged elegantly, dark eyes gleaming. "You're my son. I've known you for seventeen years. Do you really think I'd miss something as important as that?"   
  
"Er..."   
  
"Besides, dear, you get an absolutely goofy look on your face whenever he's nearby."   
  
"I. *WHAT*?" He stared at her with wide eyes, wondering briefly what had happened to his mother. "Does father...?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And you two are. You're okay with it?"   
  
She sighed and leaned back slightly, lips pressing together. "We're... To be honest, Dean, it's not what we would have chosen for you. If we had gotten what we wished for you, you would have gone to a normal school, become a doctor, met a nice girl and settled down to raise a family. That was what we planned for you. But we're not disappointed that life has chosen otherwise for you."   
  
"But," Dean tried weakly, attempting to understand. It seemed so alien that his mother would be so accepting. "But we're Christians. I mean, isn't that..." He blushed and looked away, unable to meet her kind eyes.   
  
"Dean, look at me." Her melodious voice was deep and serious, and he slowly turned his face back to look at her, his hands twisting within his lap. "Something like that-- *especially* something like that-- would not keep us from loving you *and* Seamus. If anything, it would teach us to love you more, because that's what being a parent and a Christian is all about-- love."   
  
"So..."   
  
"Dean, listen to me." She leaned forwards and cupped his face between her palms, face serious. "You're our son and we love you. That's the beginning, middle, and end of the story. It doesn't matter who or what you are. It doesn't matter if you're a wizard or if you're homosexual or *anything* else. All that matters to us is *you*."   
  
"So."   
  
"So."   
  
He licked his lips, then smiled, heart catching in his chest as she smiled back. "Okay, Mom. Okay."   
  
Nodding, she let go, and they both leaned back into the couch, dark faces wearing identical expressions of amusement as they watched Sarah tell an enraptured Seamus the story of Santa Claus and his eight tiny reindeer.   
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
Seamus rubbed his eyes as he trudged up the stairs towards Dean's room, mouth opening into a huge yawn. Christmas really was a great holiday, he decided. His family never really celebrated it much-- ever since his mother had left his Muggle father and took Seamus to live with her family, they hadn't had much at all to do with the Muggle world. But here, in Dean's house, it seemed as if the air was lit up with excitement, shining from the bedecked tree and five stockings, one for each of them.   
  
"What a strange custom," he yawned as he pushed open the door. He passed across the threshold and stepped into Dean's room, head shaking. He couldn't help but feel excited by the idea of that tree down there, just waiting for presents...   
  
"Dean?" he called as he shut the door behind him.   
  
"In the bathroom!" his lover called back, voice echoing from his private bath. Seamus had been a bit taken aback when he realized how large the Thomas house was, especially since there were only four inhabitants. His own house wasn't small, but there were so many people constantly moving in and out of it that it seemed tiny in comparison. He reached down to unbutton his jeans, sighing contentedly as he slithered out of them and tossed them towards his bag in the corner.   
  
"Your sister is so great," he said as he reached for the buttons on his shirt. "I'm really gonna miss her when we leave tomorrow, but she made me promise to write her as often as I could. Heh. I think she just wants to have owls come visit her. What do you think? I mean, she is your sister, so you probably know a lot more about her than I do, even though, you know, Sarah and I have done some *major* cool bonding while I've been here. Really, all of this is pretty cool. Your family is great, and it's not so bad being out in the Muggle world, you know? It's actually pretty neat a--" Seamus froze when warm arms wrapped around his middle, tugging him back against Dean's chest.   
  
"Hey, babe," Seamus smiled, snuggling back happily. Lips curving up into a returning smile, Dean dropped his face down to Seamus' sensitive neck, lips unerringly finding his lover's sweet spot. Seamus gasped and arched back into him, head lifting up to give the taller boy better access to his neck.   
  
"Mmm, Dean," he sighed happily, hands reaching up to run along Dean's arms where they gripped him. "Aren't we friendly tonight?" He murmured appreciatively, then squeezed Dean's hands briefly before turning in his embrace, hazel-blue eyes alight and alive and he looked at his lover and...   
  
And...   
  
"Uh."   
  
Dean smiled and reached forwards to run his index finger lightly down Seamus' chest, pushing the open halves of his shirt aside. "Yes, Seamus?"   
  
"Uh. You're..." Seamus motioned helplessly, brows arched almost to his shaggy hair as he flicked his fingers towards Dean. Dean dimpled evilly as he lightly traced one nipple, sensitive pads of his fingers delighting at the way it tightened in response. "You're," Seamus choked.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Your n-naked."   
  
Dean's dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "And you're quick."   
  
"I mean. I'm not complaining! But-but why...? Er..."   
  
Dean lifted a single brow in a perfect imitation of a Vulcan, black face smooth and cool. "The less clothes to take off."   
  
"Take off? As in. As in sex?"   
  
"He can be taught." He stepped forwards, hands reaching up to push off Seamus' shirt. Seamus made a low noise deep in his throat, his eyes wide and darkening swiftly as the cloth slid down his back and to the floor, puddeling at his feet. Dean lifted Seamus' chin with his strong fingers, dark eyes meeting his own as he leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Seamus sighed into the touch of lips, breath easing out to caress his lover's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's back, hands cupping the warm skin. He smiled as he pressed into his lover, mouth opening in invitation. Dean pressed his tongue past the soft barrier of his lips, wet heat stroking against Seamus' tongue, darting over the roof of his mouth to tease his palate. Seamus moaned and clutched tightly at the bunching and releasing back muscles, fingers digging into Dean's skin as he sucked the other boy's tongue into his mouth, tugging on it forcefully.   
  
"We need to be quiet," Dean whispered as he pulled his mouth away, gasping in a deep breath as Seamus sucked at his collarbone, leaving a dark mark on his skin where the blood rose to the surface. Seamus nodded mutely, mouth still occupied, but he shifted eagerly when Dean reached down for his boxers, hips wriggling as the other boy pulled at the elastic band. Dean slowly moved down his lover, lips and tongue tracing glistening symbols on his chest, lapping at his quivering stomach muscles. Dean crouched, hands pulling the cotton boxers down past Seamus' calves as he dipped his tongue into the indention of a belly button, smiling at Seamus' deep groan.   
  
"Shhh, Seamus," he whispered against his belly. He pressed his mouth against the trail of skin below his lover's stomach and above his bobbing cock, teeth tugging at the delicate skin there, causing Seamus to writhe above him, teeth firmly gripping his bottom lip to block out the strangled noises rising up from the back of his throat. Dean bit down and then lightly lapped with his tongue, apologizing for the brief sting as his fingers gently gripped one ankle, lifting Seamus' foot to slip the boxers off. Seamus shifted with him, one hand gripping Dean's head and the other pressed up against his mouth as he muffled the hot, desperate noises that threatened to leak through. Dean looked up at his lover through slitted dark eyes as he set Seamus' foot down and lifted the other one, tossing the boxers aside to land in a crumpled heap near the open bathroom door.   
  
Seamus' hips bucked up reflexively as Dean slid up his body, skin gliding against skin as he reached in for a kiss. His mouth was punishing as he thrust in his tongue, hands tangling into sandy hair before he stepped away, eyes heavy-lidded and breath panting through his body as he fought the fierce surge of desire. Seamus stared at him, eyes wide and dark as he gulped in deep breaths. Dean smiled as he leaned forwards and deliberately licked Seamus' bottom lip, tongue curling over the soft, warm flesh before he reached out with his open palm, fingers brushing against the heaving chest, and pushed him down onto the bed.   
  
Seamus fell back onto the pile of blankets and scuttled back until he was fully on the bed, elbows digging into the mattress as he leaned back on his arms. He dropped his chin to his chest and looked up at Dean through his lashes, lips moving in open invitation though no noise passed his lips: Come and get me.   
  
Dean snarled low in his throat and threw himself onto the bed, hands reaching automatically for the other boy's hips as he pressed his erection against his lover's, voice hissing out when their cocks touched. Seamus threw back his head and groaned as he thrust his hips, and Dean reached up and clamped a hand over his lover's mouth, muffling the noise. "So. quiet," he moaned into Seamus' ear as he positioned himself along Seamus' opening. The Irish boy lifted his legs and wrapped them around his lover's hips, ankles crossing as he canted up his hips.   
  
Dean's cock slid across his opening, not breaching the ring of muscles but massaging against it as he thrust back and forth, sending ripples of pleasure through Seamus. He tossed his head back and forth, mouth opened into a keening cry, but Dean's long-fingered hand blocked out any noise that he made as he gasped and thrust his cock up into Dean's belly, body shuddering at the delicious friction.   
  
Dean bit down hard on his lower lip as he rubbed himself against Seamus' hot opening, knowing that it wouldn't take much for them both to come. It had been too long for them both to go without touching each other, and now the sensations were building up, increasing beyond their control as they scrabbled at one another, breaths panting out madly as they thrust against one another, spiraling towards completion.   
  
Seamus bucked up when Dean's free hand encircled his cock, gripping tightly about his heated flesh. His eyes squeezed shut as his mouth opened into a scream beneath Dean's hand as his cock jerked once, twice, and he came, hot semen spurting across the other boy's stomach and chest. Dean gasped in a muffled groan at the sudden fire spilling across his body, and he bit down hard on his lip as he spiraled up into orgasm, body jerking helplessly.   
  
He rested above Seamus for a long moment, eyes shut as his seed spilled over the Irish boy. Then, sighing, he let his hand fall away from Seamus' mouth as he rolled over and off of him. His out flung hand hit the bedside table, and Dean winced when the lamp went crashing down, thudding hard against the floor but, thankfully, not breaking.   
  
"Oops," Seamus smiled at his lover as he curled up into his customary position, face snuggled into Dean's neck. "Your bad."   
  
"DEAN?" his father's voice called from downstairs. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT UP THERE? DID YOU FALL?"   
  
"Yeah," Dean sighed happily as he drew Seamus deeper into his arms, lips brushing against the soft skin of his temple. "I fell all right..." 

**Author's Note:**

> END 2/2 of Chapter One. Chapter Two: Seamus' House o'Horrors coming soon


End file.
